Mission
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Dean breaks through the doors, the Last Seal needs stopping, he's pissed as he's ever been and...he can see Sam, bent and breathing heavy, terrified. Nothing else matters.Lucifer Rising Tag.


**Because I fancy distraction from life at the minute, and a good hurt is a nice change.**

**Summary: Dean breaks through the doors, the Last Seal needs stopping, he's pissed as he's ever been and...he can see Sam, bent and breathing heavy, terrifeid. Nothing else matters.**

**From the episode Lucifer Rising-tweaked to fit my mind.**

**Warning: I suck at summaries and most plot based things. Most things really, apparently my real life characters agree...ta friends. Fuckers.**

**Oh yeah, language.**

**One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own as much this as I do money, I own no money. Pla!**

The wood wasn't giving, Supernatural lockdowns didn't budge easily and this was as strong as he'd ever felt.

Dean rammed the stone again, tried a wooden beam, his knife- everything and still the damn thing wouldn't budge.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed, a strange rumble like a hum started and Dean hacked faster with whatever he could.

_Fucking _Sam running away, trying to stop everything and save everyone just like he always does, never fucking listening to Dean..._no_.

Dean hit again, feeling something give.

"Sam, you better be alive in there you bastard so I can tear you a new one! As soon as I get her away from you...UGH!"

Dean charged again, once more, determination eager in his eyes as he swung the beam and the doors cracked, he kicked out with his right and they bust open.

His eyes searching the room like a spotlight, Lilith was dead, her sightless eyes staring through him like she knew all along, like she was smiling at him.

Inhaling stiffly through his nose, he saw Sam...

Bent and breathing laboured, leant back as Ruby leaned into him, her hands like fists on his jacket and Sam looked...Sam looked.

Terrified, horrified and hurting- like he'd done something so bad he could never be forgiven.

_You walk out that door, don't you ever come back...you hear me!_

**No.**_ No. _Because nothing else mattered but getting that look _off_ his brothers face, getting Sam _out_ of here and _safe._

Dean hardened his features, let the fury ride within him and grabbed the knife, storming to Ruby.

"You shot your pay load on the _Boss, _Sam. Don't hurt yourself"

Dean's lip curled hearing her say that to Sam and he watched Sam's face drop, his eyes fill with water and his forehead crease, either a headache or a frown and his hands weakly try to push her away, his lips trembling as he'd cry.

"_No-one _does that to Sam" Dean growled, hiss hot breath on Ruby's neck as her hair flickered and he jerked the knife home, satisfied in the crackle her life made when it ended.

"Sammy?"

He rolled her body, mouth open in shock as she flopped to her back and Dean knelt in front of Sam, his eyes clenched shut.

"Sam-"

"Dean" Sam choked. "I-I'm so s-sorry...please" He hitched.

"It's okay man, I'm here...okay? I came. I gotcha"

There was a crack like the centre of the earth splitting and it shook the convent, Dean lunged forward to grab Sam as his brother whimpered.

"Dean! Help me!"

The circle was connected now, the blood like a lock and then the blinding light started, dim at first and then it grew.

"Sam, we have to leave, _now_"

The way Sam's hands fisted and clawed his jacket like a lifeline gave Dean some hope he still had his Sam.

That's when he felt Sam shake.

"Samm-"

"Aghh"

Dean felt Sam's weight sink in his arms.

"Sammy, hey...no, nonono you have to stay with me-"

"Hurts...ngh" He breathed.

Dean let Sam fall into his chest as he fell limp, Dean's arms wrapping around Sam's back he dragged as fast as he could shuffle backwards and out as the shrill flatline he recognised as Angel-talk broke the glass and blew out the windows.

Even as Sam wriggled in his hold and moaned Dean pulled him away, ignored his own bleeding ears and watched as Sam fought to cover his own, blood running down his neck, in the palms of his hand.

The convent started to collapse just as they made the exit and Dean tripped, ice cold wet grass and mud bunched under his back and as he turned, breathing deeply he saw Sam, thrown out of his hands leaning up against the rain- looking at Dean with the most...thankful gaze.

He was sorry.

"We're out" Dean whispered.

Even as the blinding light shot upward and the ground rose like a wave Dean pitched for his brother and ran-out of the wat of the aftershocks, the way the trees looked like a nuke had gone off.

It took effort dragging Sam into Ruby's car- and believe him. Dean wouldn't himself but they needed wheels and this was as good as any.

He'd never been happier to see a road.

Sam was...

Sam wasn't okay.

He was shaking, his eyes either fluttering or clenched and his breathing sounded _painfull._

"Why'd..y-you...come back f'me?"

"Sammy-"  
"Y-you said don't come back.."

Dean's eyes watered but he gripped the wheel tighter. "I know. I'm here Sammy...that's all that matters, you're my brother-that doesn't change"

Sam swallowed. "kay"

Dean heard Sam's sharp intake of breath and glanced across to see the kids nose run like a slit throat.

"SHIT-Sam! You-"  
"m'fine"

Sam blinked blearily, he looked like he was drunk. Sam lifted the back of his hand, coming up to staunch the flow, his shirt soaking the majority.

"How bad?" Dean choked.

"De-"

"How. Bad, Sam?"

"_Bad"_ Sam whispered, gripping his head as he rode a wave of pain.

"How long can you hold on?" Dean asked nervously, his foot tapping the pedal.

"Awhile"

"Sam?"

Dean's hand slid onto Sam's knee and gripped his free hand as he squeezed, he felt Sam squeeze back.

"I'll hold on" Sam murmered, glancing to his brother. Still uneasy being this vulnerable and close next to someone who locked him up for exactly what he was now going through, again...and far worse.

"We'll head to Bobby's...he'll know what to do" Dean swallowed, the car roaring faster.

Sam stiffened, his head pounding and body in fever. This wasn't withdrawal he knew, it _felt _different, and he knew that wasn't possibly a good thing- the sudden blow out of all his power in one night always left him weak...but not this bad.

"Sammy?"

Dean caught Sam's fearful glance.

"I'm not locking you down Sam. We'll fix this, together...okay?"

"Bobby-"  
"-won't care Sam. They played us, _both _man all along...Ruby, Zach...everything, they wanted you there to break that seal and they made sure I couldn't get in to-to stop it...it's not on you this..."

Sam watched his brother. His eyes dark and heavy in the darkness.

"I let them play me for a fool- play us against each other..."

"I let him out...Lilith said something to me and I-I didn't listen, to you-to Bobby...I broke him free Dean..."

"Yeah well, I started all of this"

"You didn't know"

"Neither did you."

A beat. A standoff between brothers.

"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"

Sam swallowed, the blood loss making him dizzy.

_I am sick of being treated like a kid Dean! Why won't you trust me, I follow you all the time, the least you can do is trust me..._

"I'd like...I'd like to be your little brother again"

Dean let a sad smile grace his lips, and stared ahead at the road.

"You never stopped"

**I dunno, there you go...fancied something- saw it in my head. Boom It's here! :) Thanks for reading lovelies!**

**And for the reviews I've been getting lately- really...thank you.**


End file.
